Best Bros
by Zaralecki
Summary: My first fic guys! Umm, this can be summarized as a fluffy one-shot between Roy, Dick, and Wally; Robin gets hurt on patrol and tries to hide it from his older "brothers", to no avail.  Brotherly fluff, NO SLASH!  The cover is my Dick Grayson backpack, handmade.


**AN:**

**Hey guys, Zara here! This is my first story, sooo…please review!**

**This is just a rather pointless brotherly/fluffy thing between Roy, Wally, and Dick. NOT SLASH! Though I have read some slash fics in the past, I do not ship slash pairings, meaning that I will never write them. **

**Oh, and I just found out that in Young Justice, Roy, Wally, and Dick aren't all that close like they are in the comics; Dick and Wally are, but Roy doesn't even know Robin's identity .:( So, this story isn't canon. Ah well. This started out as a little drabble in my head, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I've never understood the point of these dumb things; no, none of us own YJ!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning in January; most of the team was hanging out in the rec room, waiting for the others to arrive. Megan was making hot chocolate for the whole team while Connor looked on. Kaldur was reading a book in an armchair while Artemis and Wally, now a couple for three months, bickered on the couch; no one really knew what they were arguing about and quite frankly, they didn't want to know. There had been no missions for the past few days, so the teens decided to get together and hang out; they hadn't seen Robin in a while, but they knew that he was, as Wally put it, "doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham". Presently, they were waiting for Robin to arrive so they could depart for the only nearby mall in Happy Harbor. They had also decided to invite Red Arrow. Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis had learned that Red Arrow had known Kid Flash and Robin since the latter were very young; they were like a trio of brothers. Roy had also patched up his relationship with Artemis when he learned that she was dating his "little brother." To top it off, Roy was the only one who knew how to drive and had a car. While the teens normally would have walked to the mall, it was about twenty degrees out and snowing hard.<p>

"_Recognized: Robin, B-01, Red Arrow, B-06_," the computerized female voice announced. Wally zipped over to the entrance to greet his two friends.

He gasped when he saw them; Roy was supporting Robin, who was in his uniform. While Roy was dry, Robin had glittery snowflakes all over his cape and icicles were beginning to form on the black hair that fell into his masked eyes. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was shivering slightly, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. Roy had an arm around Robin's waist and his other hand was on the small of Robin's back, holding him up. They seemed to be having a quiet argument.

"Honestly, Roy, I'm fine. It's j-just a-" Robin was saying as Wally approached.

"No, you're hurt and sick. What even happened? If you hadn't called me-"

"Rob! What's-are you-what happened?" Wally exclaimed, hurrying forward and helping Roy support their "baby brother." Robin sighed and leaned his head against Wally's shoulder, still shivering.

"Went on patrol alone…t-thought nothing big was g-going on but…I'll explain later, p-promise," said Robin shakily as the rest of the team came over, wondering what was taking so long.

"Robin! Oh my goodness, are –are you hurt?" Megan exclaimed, floating over to them. Worry was etched onto her face.

Robin smiled lightly and shook his head as Artemis raised an eyebrow. She looked calm but she too was concerned; she had grown close to the little bird since the incident with the Reds. "Then what's wrong? You look sick," she said.

Robin cleared his throat before he spoke, trying to control the shivers that racked his small body. "I am," he said as Conner opened his mouth. "But it's nothing to worry about, okay? I went out on patrol alone- Batman's off with the League, you guys know that- and I already had the flu. No biggie- just not feeling the aster all that much at the moment. "

"Then perhaps we should cancel our plans for the day-" Kaldur started, but Robin waved him away.

"No, don't bother guys. You all go ahead, I'm just gonna go lay down for a while, okay?" he said.

"Well, if you insist. But perhaps it would be wise if one of us stayed in case you need anything," Kaldur said reluctantly.

"Me and Roy'll stay," Wally said quickly, shooting a glance at Roy. Roy nodded and shifted his hold on Robin.

"No, guys, I'm fine. Seriously-" Robin faltered under the protective glares of his older friends. "Fine," he sighed.

"Do you want me to make you anything before we leave? Maybe some soup?" Megan asked anxiously as Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner pulled on their coats.

Robin smiled kindly but declined her offer. "Nah, I'll be fine; just tired. Thanks though, Miss M."

Megan still looked worried as the rest of the team departed. But she nodded and left too, giving a small wave as she did.

A short silence fell over the remaining three heroes, the only sound being Robin's breathing and the occasional sniffle.

Wally broke it. "Now then, Dick- what the heck happened?" he asked, pulling Robin's mask off of the boy's face.

Sapphire eyes looked downward. "Like I said before, KF: I went on patrol when I was already sick...stupid mistake on my part," Robin, now Dick, mumbled.

"And what happened during patrol? You don't seriously expect us to believe that you're not hurt," Roy said skeptically. Robin shifted, sniffing again. "N-nothing, guys. Just a couple of bruises, a few new cuts. Nothing I can't handle, you guys know that."

"Richard-" Roy began seriously, but Wally cut him off. "C'mon Roy, let it go for now. We'll get some straight answers later. He looks like he could pass out right here."

And he did; Dick was still shivering and his bangs were dripping. He swayed on his feet and Wally scooped him up bridal-style. Dick moaned in protest but made no move to get out of Wally's hold. Roy led the way to Robin's rarely used room. Once they arrived, Wally shouldered the door open while Roy went to the large wooden dresser that stood adjacent to the window that was letting sunshine into the room; the snow had stopped. _I was supposed to drive the guys to the mall…whoops,_ Roy thought. He rummaged through the drawers as Wally gently put Dick onto the bed. Roy straightened up, holding a red hoodie and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Walls, go grab a towel," he said. Wally nodded and zoomed off, returning only a few seconds later and holding a black towel. He set it down on the bed as Roy made to unclasp Dick's soaked tunic.

"N-no!" Dick stuttered. "I-I mean, you guys can go. I'll manage fine. You wanted to try that new video game, right Wally? B-Bruce got it for me last week; it should be in the rec room."

Wally and Roy simultaneously raised their eyebrows. "Dick, what aren't you telling us?" Roy asked, but he stood up from the bed nonetheless.

"God, Roy, _nothing_. I-I'm just tired. You guys go have fun, it's my fault you're not at the mall in the first place," Dick said, standing up and grabbing the towel on his bed.

"Fine. Holler if you need us, bro." Wally pulled Roy out of the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as his friends left the room, Dick locked the door and, putting his back against the wall, slid to the floor wearily. He hadn't lied completely; he <em>did <em>have the flu and went on patrol anyway, but he most certainly did not only receive a few bruises. The goons who had been exchanging drugs had been bigger than the idiots that Robin usually dealt with; one of them had gotten lucky and punched Robin in the gut. Robin had been slammed into the ground only to have another thug stomp on his chest; he had heard his own ribs crack and knew that he had broken at least three of them.

Now, Dick undid the straps on his tunic. He let out a moan of pain as he pulled it over his head, his ribs screaming in protest. For the first time, he got a good look at his torso; it was beginning to show the signs of heavy bruising, the left side of his entire chest turning purple. It was slightly sunken in, indicating exactly where his ribs had broken. He had dealt with broken ribs a countless number of times, but they were on the top of his _Most Painful Injuries_ list. Dick sniffled again and went over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and extracted a roll of gauze. He wrapped it securely around his chest and tied it off. He gingerly lay down on his bed, groaning again. It wasn't just the pain bothering him; he was angry at himself for getting hurt so easily. _Seriously, Dick, they were just some common thugs! Not the Joker, not Two-Face, just regular idiots produced by good ol' Gotham. Man, when Bruce finds out he's gonna flip… _Dick thought as he got up from the bed again. It was lucky that he managed to call Roy, who was in the area since they were planning on going to the cave together.

To top things off, Dick was fighting back a sneeze that had threatened to escape since Red Arrow had arrived, out of fear of the pain that it would cause. Not that Robin was a stranger to pain, oh no. But if he let it escape now, he knew that he would not be able to hide the scream that would follow. _C-can't let Roy and KF hear me…they'll be almost as angry as Bruce…but I don't know h-how much longer I can hold it in…_ Dick thought as he stripped off his leggings and gratefully pulled on the dry sweatpants. He turned to the hoodie and started to pull that over his head. But the fuzzy fibers on the inside of it tickled his nose. Dick froze, adjusting the hoodie, his face scrunching up. _Dammit…_he thought. He quickly grabbed a tissue from the box resting on his side table and, trying to be as quiet as possible, sneezed into it. But despite his efforts, a muffled cry escaped his lips as his whole body jerked. He fell to the floor again and used his bed to pull himself up. God, it hurt so badly. He could literally feel his ribs shifting, scraping against his nerves, rubbing them raw. Dick sneezed again and gave another yell of agony as his bedroom door was knocked in. Dick looked up wearily.

_Well, I'm screwed…_

* * *

><p>The second Dick's door clicked shut, Roy wrenched his arm out of Wally's grip. "Wally! What are you doing? You seriously wanna play a video game while it's obvious Dick is-"Roy was silenced by Wally's frantic motions. "No!" Wally hissed, looking offended. They slowly continued down the hall. "I know he's hurt, so we'll just have to catch him by surprise, I mean he is a Bat-" Wally stopped talking as a faint moan sounded from Robin's room. As quietly as a speedster could, Wally ran back to the door they had just left through, Roy on his heels.<p>

Wally skidded to a halt and pressed his ear against the wooden door. Roy did the same and they both listened intently. They heard a sniffle and then the sound of a drawer opening and then closing. A brief silence and then the slight creak of the mattress that indicated that Dick must have lain down.

Another groan and then the mattress creaked again. The archer and speedster exchanged worried looks. Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a tissue being haphazardly ripped out of a box. They heard a muffled sneeze and then a scream of pure pain, followed by the light thud of a small body hitting the ground.

The two eavesdroppers jumped and Roy fumbled for the door knob.

"C'mon, come on, Roy!" cried Wally.

"It's-locked," Roy said, giving the knob another tug. Another sneeze erupted just as Roy and Wally shouldered the door forcefully at the same time, knocking it off its hinges.

* * *

><p>Wally and Roy ran into Robin's room to find the little bird in a slumped sitting position. His face was screwed up in pain and he looked up as they entered, the baby blues that his brothers adored full of agony. He gave a tired smile as his friends quickly kneeled beside him.<p>

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" Roy asked frantically, quite unlike his usual coolheaded self.

Wally gently gripped Dick's upper arm and helped him sit on the bed, sandwiching him between himself and Roy. Dick had a small fit of coughing, each cough causing almost as much pain as his previous sneezes. Wally rubbed his back soothingly as Roy scooped up the abandoned towel and used it to sop up some of the melted snow in Dick's ebony hair.

_No point in hiding anything now, they must have heard me yell,_ Dick thought, sighing. "I-I obviously wasn't honest with you guys before," he started. "I had a fever when I went on patrol and Alfie told me not to go and Bruce wasn't there but…I thought I could handle it!" he cried suddenly, angered. "It was just a few amateurs, having a drug deal, but one of them caught me off guard and-and- "

"And what, Dickie?" Wally asked softly, looking into the Boy Wonder's face. "Broke a few ribs," Dick whispered brokenly. The other two gasped and Roy jumped up.

"Dick, why the heck didn't you tell us? You could have internal damage or-" he ranted, but Dick held up a hand.

"I've broken enough before to know when I have internal damage, Roy. Don't worry," he reassured. Wally frowned; he had never broken ribs before. "Then why did you scream, dude?" he asked.

"He sneezed," Roy said. Wally gave him a confused look. "And that means…?"

"He's never broken ribs before, remember Roy?" Dick said, laughing softly.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, consider yourself lucky, KF; _extremely_ lucky," Dick said. "''Cause it hurts like h-h-h-" Dick sneezed again and Roy quickly grabbed another tissue and handed it to the Boy Wonder. Dick gave a third cry as Wally frowned with concern and continued rubbing Dick's back. He watched as Dick blew his nose lightly, still wincing.

"Let me see," he said suddenly. Dick arched an eyebrow as he sniffled, leaning back against the soft leather headboard of his bed.

"Why-" he started, but Wally had already scooted closer and tugged up the hem of Dick's hoodie.

His green eyes grew large as they took in the damage of his little brother's torso. Roy did too, whistling softly as he saw the purple bruises and bandages marring the muscular tan skin.

"You want any pain meds? Tylenol or anything? What about cold medicine?" he asked, lightly running a hand over the bandages. Dick snickered but stopped quickly as it made his chest throb again.

"Jeez Roy, you sound like Bruce and Alfred," he said. "But Tylenol sounds good right about now."

Roy nodded and left the room while Wally helped Dick get under the red comforter. Dick reached for his domino mask and put it on as Roy reentered the room, holding two white pills and a bottle of water in his hands. Robin cursed and snatched a third tissue as he sneezed twice, gripping the sheets of his bed tightly in one fist. Wally looked on with concern again as Roy handed the medicine and water to Robin, who mumbled a word of thanks as he swallowed the pills.

Robin sighed again and propped himself up in bed, looking at Roy and Wally.

"So, what are you guys gonna do? It's my fault you guys are stuck here," he said, coughing.

The archer and speedster shouted him down immediately.

"Relax, Robin. We'd much rather be here with you, honest," Roy said, pulling the comforter tighter around Robin's still shivering form.

"Yeah, bro. Just get some rest, you need it. We'll hang out when you're better, okay?" Wally said softly, ruffling Robin's mop of soft ebony hair.

Robin nodded, still looking guilty, as he lay back down. "Okay," he said quietly, his exhausted eyes sliding shut.

Roy and Wally watched their baby brother drift off. Soft snores eventually filled the room, along with the occasional cough. Roy pursed his lips as he and Wally looked at Robin's face; his skin was still lightly flushed, a blush blending with his Gypsy tan. His pink lips were open slightly to allow air to pass through, his nose obviously too stuffed up to do so. His black bangs fell into his masked eyes and Wally brushed them back tenderly.

"He looks adorable," Roy said, chuckling. Wally snickered and Roy blanched. "Ew, come on Walls, you know what I meant-" he said hastily, but Wally stopped him.

"I know. And you're right; he does look cute-in a platonic way. "

A few more minutes passed as they watched Robin sleep. He shifted and a muffled moan escaped him as his disturbed his ribs. Wally shushed him quickly, stroking Robin's hair again. It had been a while since the three of them had been alone together. He looked up at Roy, smirking.

"Well, I don't know about you, Roy-Boy," he said, laughing when Roy growled at the nickname he and Dick had given him years ago, "But I'm pretty tired. You know, being the fastest boy alive and all…" And without further ado, he gently moved Robin aside and slid under the covers next to his brother. Within moments, he too was asleep, snoring loudly.

Roy shook his head, chuckling again as he watched his best friends sleep. He then realized that he too was tired. He had gotten about four hours of sleep the night before because of his own patrol in Star City and had woken up early that morning so he could meet Robin in Gotham. He lay down on Robin's other side and was out like a light in no time.

* * *

><p>The team, minus Kid Flash and Robin, returned at around six o'clock in the evening. They hadn't bought much but had enjoyed themselves nonetheless.<p>

"I wonder if Robin is alright," Megan said worriedly as they beamed into the cave, taking off her winter coat.

"I'm sure he's fine, M'gann," Conner reassured his girlfriend. She smiled gratefully at him as she took the other's coats and hung them up using her telekinesis.

"Where are they, anyway?" Artemis asked, looking around for the trio.

"Perhaps they are watching television?" Kaldur suggested.

Artemis looked towards the rec room to find it empty and silent. She shook her head, frowning.

"Well, Robin did say he was tired. Maybe Wally and Red Arrow are with him in his room," Megan said, floating down the long hallway.

The others followed, curious as to how it could be so silent; the three heroes weren't exactly the most quiet people they had met. To their astonishment, they saw that Robin's door had been torn off. They stiffened but relaxed as they peered inside the room.

Wally was lying on the gigantic leather bed, Robin's head cushioned on his chest. Roy was on Robin's other side, one hand dangling off the edge of the bed, his free hand in Robin's hair. All three of them were sound asleep.

Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner laughed while Megan squealed. "Awww! I have to find my camera!"

She flew off down the hall, leaving her laughing teammates in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong> Dwwwaaa! I love brotherly fluff! I wish YJ would focus more on our little bird; I love him!<strong>

**Sorry the ending was kinda cliché-ish, but please keep in mind that it is my first fic!**

**I love Robinsick, Robininjured, and Robinangst stuff :p**

**Is anyone else excited as me for the return of YJ on March 3?It's like the reason I'm living right now :p FFFF, I'm such a nerd; 15 years old and waiting for the return of a show aimed at 13 year-olds….then again, Robin is 13 too ;) Why must I be older than him :'( **

**Anyway…**

**Hope you guys kinda liked it; I do know that it was rather pointless and boring but...!**

**Please review!**

**~Zara**


End file.
